


Breeding

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one dog park in Beacon Hills. Derek had known about it before he left the town and found that that one fact had not changed in the years he’d been away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was one dog park in Beacon Hills. Derek had known about it before he left the town and found that that one fact had not changed in the years he’d been away.

When he was a teenager, he’d gone jobbing through that little park where it bordered on the land owned by the Hale family. Far enough away from everyone that there was long sought after privacy for a growing boy. Though the reasons he wanted for privacy weren’t exactly the most normal.

He’d known that his urges weren’t normal for a werewolf, let alone a human. It would have been so much easier if he was attracted to women or even men like he should have been. But no, instead there was an emptiness that he’d only felt filled once when he’d been barely more than fourteen. On his hands and knees in the dirt, pounded, knotted, bred by a large mutt that he’d lured into the treeline with a treat. After that one time, he couldn’t risk being caught by his family and had stuck to women from then on.

And hadn’t that worked out well for him?

The hunger inside had grown too strong for him to resist this time, however. Which would be why he was carefully making his way around the edge of the park, one ear listening for any potential, ah, partners. But it was late, night had fallen by the time he’d worked himself up to showing up. Which meant he was left wanting again.

He froze, head cocked to the side and inhaling deeply as there was something—a dog, a handsome German Shepard—trotting through the underbrush. There was a collar, but no sign an owner was anywhere nearby to come claim the beast before. Well.

Derek whistled to catch it’s attention before his bit down on his lip. This was stupider than the one and only other time he’d done this. He was going to get caught. But he wasn’t able to help himself as he pressed down on the button of his jeans to loosen them up as he grew hard at an alarming pace.His mouth was flooded with a sudden surge of want as the dog followed along obediently.

"Good boy," Derek found himself saying, voice unsteady as he reached down to give the dog a quick rub over it’s head.

He looked around again nervously before pushing down on his zipper. “Are you going to be good for me?” The real question was if he was going to be a good bitch for the dog, though. The thought made him drop to his knees in a hurry, shoving those jeans down to press two fingers into his ass.

The dog circled around, sniffing curiously as Derek fucked himself open as quickly as he could. He needed this so bad. 

"Oh, fuck," he groaned once he saw what he was doing wasn’t lost on the dog. The slick, pink tip of it’s dick was peeking out of the sheath between it’s hind legs. He shoved in a third finger, eyes closed tight for a moment. "Fuck, fuck…"

He could hear the dog moving, circling around him in an excited fashion before there was a sudden weight on his back as it mounted him. Derek jerked his fingers out of his ass, dropping down onto all fours so the position would encourage it to fuck him like he needed. “C’mon,” he said, spreading his legs as much as the jeans bunched around his thighs would allow to put himself into the right position for it to hammer into.  
And when it did—“Fuck,” he groaned then whined as his hasty work wasn’t enough to prepare him for the brutal fucking he wanted so bad. It hurt in all the ways he couldn’t get anywhere else, causing his dick to swell further, spurting precome all over the ground beneath him.

The force of the dog’s thrusts was almost enough to knock him over, made him feel weak and helpless against it. Like he was the little bitch who only wanted a breeding, unable to do a damn thing as it claimed him. Each harsh thrust forced a huff of air out of his lungs, “Hah hah hah—”  
Derek let his forehead touch the ground, eyes closed as he only focused on the slowly thickening cock inside him.

"Jesus Christ."

He started, eyes going wide at the surprise of someone coming upon him like this. In the middle of everything, his senses had sort of gone off the deep end to focus on the feeling of the hard, thoroughly inhuman dick in his ass, the fur against the small of his back and ass, and the claws digging into his stomach where the dog held him tight as it fucked into him.

"God, look at you. You’re a little slut for this, aren’t you?" Derek knew that voice. Shame burned through him and he turned his head away, biting his lips in a vain attempt to keep his needy groans muffled as much as he could. He did not need to see Stiles’ shit eating little grin at finding him here like this. "You’re hard," Stiles said with a groan.

There was the rustling of fabric and shuffle of feet over the underbrush and earth as he got closer. 

"Go away," Derek growled, unable to put any force into it as there was a little hiccup of a moan in the middle of the words where the dog found just the right angle to shift forward and use him more easily.

"Nuh uh," Stiles said, making Derek look over to find him with his phone out and he was—

"Are you filming this?!"

Stiles shrugged, reaching down to rub himself as he brought the phone closer to where the dog was frantically fucking into Derek’s ass. “Are you letting a dog breed you?”

Derek went red, ducking his head down again like he could escape for the taunting even as it made his dick throb.

"I think it’s fair payment since you stole the dog I’m watching for this," Stiles added, right there, close enough to see how red and needy Derek’s hole was, how it clenched around the canine dick as it fucked him so thoroughly. How he was still shifting back to meet those thrusts like the cock hungry little bitch he was. "Fuck, look at you. I always knew you had a great ass, but this…"

Derek started as he felt a finger prodding at his asshole, touch an almost gentle counterpoint to the rough treatment he was getting.  
"He’s starting to knot. You gonna take that too?" Stiles asked, chuckling once Derek was unable to keep from whining at the thought of being plugged up and helpless.

Stiles scrambled back, clawing at his jeans as he shuffled around toward Derek’s head. By the time he’d managed to get there, his pants were open and his dick was in his hand. He pressed the went head against Derek’s cheek, right above where his beard started, oozing enough precome that it almost made Derek light headed. “You gonna suck me off? Or do you only do that for murderers and dogs?”

Derek snarled, eyes flashing blue before the fight was punched out of him by the dog behind him. It’s knot shoved into Derek’s ass ruthlessly, then pulled out as it was still growing. His mouth fell open at the feeling of unimaginable fullness came and went once, then twice.

"Take it, you little bitch," Stiles said, sounding awed and angry all at once as he shoved his dick into Derek’s lax mouth.

As Stiles’ cock hit the back of his throat, the knot popped in one last time, locking in place as it started to come in him. The heat and pulse of it’s dick enough to leave Derek useless for shoving Stiles off. Or, more honestly, sucking him off like the cheap little slut he felt like at the moment. He was probably lucky that Stiles was young enough to find an open mouth more than enough to get him off. “Look at you,” Stiles muttered, balls slapping against Derek’s chin as he fucked down into his throat. “He filling you up? Is that what you wanted? To be a little slut on the ground for any dog you could find?”

Derek couldn’t help but groan around Stiles’ dick, only having the energy to keep himself up right as both holes were filled so fully.

Stiles laughed, fisting a hand into Derek’s hair to fuck him more easily. “That’s it, isn’t it? You woulda spread your legs for anything on four legs.”  
He would have too. He would have let Stiles film all of it as long as he got what he needed so bad.

Derek let his arms go lax as Stiles added a second hand to his head to keep fucking down his throat. His fingers brushed numbly against the ground as each thrust shoved him back against the knot inside him, grinding hard on his prostate. He was so painfully hard now, but unable to reach down to finish himself off. Not until he’d been pumped full, bred until it was sure to take.

"You little doggie slut," Stiles continued, panting now. "I got Apollo for the week. You gonna be good for me?"

He pulled out of Derek’s mouth, forcing him to look up at an angle that almost hurt as he rubbed his spit slick cock against Derek’s face. “You gonna bend over for him all week? For me?”

"Yes," Derek found himself saying, voice sounding hoarse and distant to his own ears. He didn’t even have to think about that.

Stiles rubbed the tip of his dick over Derek’s lips, grinning down at him. “Yes what?”

Derek groaned, eyes closing as the dog—Apollo—pulled off his back, shifting until they were ass to ass, still pumping him so full of come. He was slapped in the face with the dick in front of him, Stiles’ grip on his hair getting tighter. “Yes,” he groaned, licking at the precome on his lips. “Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me,” he found himself babbling. He didn’t babble. Not when he wasn’t so fucking full of canine dick. “Anywhere. Both of you.”

He opened his eyes to look up at where Stiles was grinning again. “Good boy. maybe I’ll get you a collar and everything.”

Derek’s vision whited out a little at the thought of being really treated like a breeding bitch like that, finally coming as the rough shove of Stiles’ dick down his throat again had him grinding back on the knot.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek couldn’t catch his breath, gasping each time he was filled up by Apollo ’ cock. He was still leaking from the last time the dog had fucked and knotted him, leaving his asshole slick and open.

The entire week had been spent on his hands and knees.

"Bitches stay in the right position to get mounted," Stiles had said, shoving four fingers into Derek’s wrecked ass. That little cruel streak of the boy’s translated well to satisfying the urges Derek tried to keep locked down deep.

His eyelids were slack, mouth open so that he couldn’t even attempt to muffle any noises as the dog used him.

"Fuuuck," Stiles cooed, slipping back into his bedroom to watch the proceedings. "You look so pretty when you’re fucked out." Derek wanted badly to deny that, to deny how much it made his dick leak all over the sheets.

"Such a pretty little slut," he continued, putting a box down on the bed. Next to where Derek’s head was rocking against the mattress in time with each thrust behind him. Not even having the energy to hold himself up, just taking it like the good little bitch he was.

Only when he could feel the tug and pull of Apollo’s knot at his hole did Derek react, clawing weakly at the sheets and moaning like a whore. "You like that?" Stiles asked, running his hands through Derek’s sweat damp hair. Petting him with the carelessness he’d exhibit when petting a dog. "Course you do," he continued when Derek couldn’t find it in him to answer. "You don’t know ho_ else to be now, do you? If you’re not hanging off a knot, you’re just so empty."

And he was. God he was so empty when he didn’t have that hard cock in him, spearing him open and filling him up so full that he felt like his stomach was puffed out with it. Bred full with come.

Stiles laughed, forcing Derek to realize he’d been whimpering at the thought, eyes shut tight. “I got something for you. “

There were still a few shallow, but rough thrusts, grinding that knot into Derek’s asshole. His vision whited out for a moment. When he came back to his senses, he was drooling on the bed and Apollo had turned, leaving them ass to ass as he pumped more and more come into him. Stiles wasn’t by him anymore, but the box was open.

He struggled to open his eyes, search out where Stiles could have gotten off to. Maybe to check the camera on his computer? Or maybe he ordered a pizza again, taking his time talking and laughing with the delivery guy while Derek was just upstairs, being fucked by a dog.

"Awake again?" Stiles asked. Behind him somewhere. Derek couldn’t find the energy to look.

He hummed, licking his dry lips.

Stiles snickered. His hand ran over Derek’s hip, over the curve of his ass before those slender fingers curled around where Apollo was still tied in place inside him. “Not much longer. You tired?” He slapped the meat of Derek’s ass when he didn’t answer prompt enough. “Are you? Because I’ve got a treat for you.”

The last treat Stiles had for him had been figuring out the right position to allow the dog to fuck down Derek’s throat. It had left him slick with tears and come, hoarse from the force of it. 

"No," Derek groaned, shifting to look back. "I want it."

He saw Stiles grin at him, looking more predatory than Derek would have given him credit for before this week. Then his eyes rolled back as Stiles pressed his fingers along the abused flesh of his hole, stretched tight around Apollo’s knot. It was going down, though. Slowly. Like he knew if he pulled out, someone else would mount his little bitch.

"He’s been so well behaved this week," Stiles said, fingers moving around to touch each inch of puffy, abused flesh. "Spent all the time he wasn’t on you sleeping like a baby. My dad even mentioned how maybe I could get a dog after this. Since I’ve done so well at keeping him."

The knot must have shrunk more, because there was the tip of a finger being pressed into Derek along side it now. He whined, thighs trembling at how different it felt. Still a stretch, still so very good.

"You could help me pick out the dog I get. Since you’ll be dealing with him as much as I will," Stiles continued, shoving his finger in all the way. Apollo was whining and pulling, but unable to disengage from Derek just yet. "You should have a choice in your new boyfriend, right?"

There was another whine from the dog before he finally pulled out. Derek was left feeling far too open and exposed, ass on perfect display for Stiles right now. "Fuck you’re so sloppy," Stiles said, shoving four fingers into him. There was a squelching noise with each lazy movement of his hand. "Do you want the surprise?"

Derek moaned, nodding against the mattress. 

But that wasn’t enough for Stiles. He shoved his fingers in hard. “Say it,” he sang, wasting all that come and causing it to drip out, painting Derek’s balls and thighs.

"Yes," Derek whined. "Yes. Yes, I want it. I want the surprise."

Only then did Stiles relent, pulling his fingers out and holding Derek open with both hands. He shoved his dick in roughly, not to the base though. Derek knew well enough how much Stiles liked that. Liked to fuck into him with enough force to slap against the meat of Derek’s ass, making an obscene noise with it.

"You’re so wet," Stiles sighed. He was just teasing him with the shallow thrusts that didn’t satisfy what Derek needed. "Wet and sloppy. It’s not even tight anymore. Feels more like a pussy now."

Derek whined, high and needy in the back of his throat at the words, unable to help how his cock started to fill again. Aching for it like he hadn’t with anyone human ever. “Please…”

Stiles dug his fingers into Derek’s hips with the sort of force that would have bruised anyone else, pounding into him harder. There was something hitting at Derek’s asshole now. Something he was more accustomed to with the dog. “You feel that?” Stiles asked. “Found it online. Now I can knot your little pussy just like Apollo.”

It was enough to give Derek the energy to press back against him, shoving his ass—his pussy back to get it in him. Take it like a good little bitch. “Yes, oh god. Yes.”

He could hear Stiles panting, shoving the knot in roughly before it popped back out again. “You like that?” he asked. “You like it? Huh?”

Derek nodded frantically, shoving back as much as he could. His fingers dug into the mattress, clawing down for the traction he needed to get the knot back into him.

"Like me fucking your. Sloppy. Little. Cunt?" Stiles asked, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. "You’re such a good little bitch. Aching to get your pussy filled."

He shoved in hard, hands curling around Derek’s hips to yank him back so that the fake knot was firmly inside Derek. Then he stayed tight against Derek, grinding into that slick asshole until Derek was making needy noises. Like he was trying to beg, but couldn’t remember how to form the words he needed for it.

"I’m gonna come in you," Stiles hissed. Short, little jabs of his hips so that the knot was stuck in place still. "Gonna fill your cunt right up. You like that?"

"Please," Derek finally managed to say, feeling like he would fall apart any moment now. "Please."

Stiles choked out a laugh, shoving in hard enough to make Derek feel as though the air was knocked out of his lungs. Then he was coming, hot and deep. Not as much as Apollo could manage, but it was just as good with the knot firmly in place.

Derek rode out every jerk, every little motion of Stiles’ hips. His dick red and aching as the head almost brushed the sheets below. It wasn’t enough to make him come, just enough to keep him whining and almost ready to cry from needing it.

But instead of reaching down to help him along like Stiles had done in the past, he tugged the knot and his dick out. Ignoring even the sob Derek gave at both the emptiness and ache in his balls. But there was something cool and smooth being shoved into him before the sob could go any further, plugging him right up. 

"Shhh, baby. I’ve got you. Found a nice little plug as well to keep all that come inside you," Stiles whispered, working the plug into place. "Keep it in and once Apollo is ready to go again, I’ll let you come. I’ll even play with your little clit for you."

Derek shivered, slumping against the bed in acquiescence as Stiles stroked his flank soothingly. 

"Good boy."


	3. Chapter 3

After the week was over and Derek had been able to slink back to his apartment,  to look in on the building like he hadn't spent his time away being used for some dog and fucking Stilinski. Hadn't practically begged to be fucked like a bitch in heat.

He knew it wasn't just going to end there. On some level at least, he knew.

But it was still almost a shock when Stiles had shown up at the loft, that cocky little smirk on his face as he held a leash and collar in one hand. It made something drop in Derek's stomach, cheeks burning red with shame. But also achingly hard at the thought of that collar going around his neck, cock tenting out his jeans obscenely as Stiles' little grin only grew as he noticed.

"Aw, it's not for you, big boy. I'd get you something a little more special," Stiles said from his spot in the doorway. "I said we'd get you a boyfriend, didn't I?"

Derek squared his shoulders, mouth pulled down into a frown even as the thought of it made him ache to be filled up. "Stiles--"

"Dude, don't even try to object when you're sporting wood like that," Stiles cut in. "You're just begging to be filled up by some doggy cock and we both know it."

And Stiles was just begging to watch it by the smell of him. To watch and then to fuck him after he was open and sloppy from taking that knot. The ripe scent of teenage arousal that Derek had gotten used to last week.

Derek inhaled deeply, forcing himself to look away and give into this weakness again. "And what did you expect to happen now, Stiles?"

There was the soft sound of fabric rustling as Stiles shrugged. "You want me to go? Forget this shit happened?" When Derek remained silent at that, he was walked forward into the apartment, closing the distance between them. "I didn't think so."

Derek sighed, shoulders dropping even as he kept his head turned away from Stiles. Didn't even need to acknowledge that the kid knew just how much he wanted it, needed it deep down in his bones. Needed to be owned and used and taken care of by someone in charge. Becoming the alpha before really hadn't changed that.

Stiles paused before him, hesitant for once before he placed his hand on the back of Derek's neck. "You want it?"

When Derek didn't answer he squeezed his fingers tight like a set of jaws at his nape. Until he nodded and whined pathetically at how good that felt.

"Be my breeding bitch all the time?"

Derek nodded again, stumbling down to his knees at just the hint of pressure from Stiles to get him there. He was pathetic in how much he needed it.

"I looked into some places where to get big breeds. Might have to pay a little extra to get one before they get fixed." Stiles' breathing ticked up as he licked at his lips and shifted his feet anxiously, idly petting Derek's neck with his thumb. After a moment of thought, he dropped the collar to the floor and looped the leash around Derek's throat, fastening it like a choke chain before tugging until it went tight. 

So tight that Derek could barely think beyond how good it felt. How it made his cock jump and leak precum as Stiles talked about his plans for him. His mouth fell open and eyes went half lidded as Stiles fisted a hand into his hair to force his head back.

"You like that? Thought of picking which one you want fucking your cunt?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Derek groaned, shifting forward precariously onto his knees to move with Stiles' hand. "Stiles, please--"

Stiles pulled him forward with both the grip on his hair and on the leash, mashing Derek's face against his crotch. Letting him smell how much this was getting the kid off, the control over Derek, the thought of him being fucked again. "Or is it gonna be too difficult?" he asked, not giving Derek any space to pull back. "Are you gonna want them all?"

Derek moaned, letting himself be pushed and pulled like a ragdoll as he pictured it. All those dogs just waiting to mount him, breed him right full until his stomach was bulging with their cum.

"Maybe I should leave you here," Stiles muttered, pulling Derek's head until he forced that open mouth over the line of his cock against his thigh, through the fabric of his jeans. Then he jerked his hips forward, mock fucking Derek's mouth as he sucked obediently. "Can't trust you to keep from just dropping to your knees and presenting to them like the needy bitch you are."

He ground forward, holding Derek's head in place.

"You'd get caught. But that wouldn't stop you."

And it wouldn't stop him, not at the prospect of being fucked open by so many of them, taking so many knots in his ass and in his mouth until maybe this void inside could be filled. Derek groaned, muffled against the damp material covering Stiles' cock. He arched his back, already truing to push his ass out in anticipation for what he was going to get soon enough.

"Fuck," Stiles hissed, using him as little more than a firm surface to rut against. "You'd drop right down and take it. Open your pussy right up."

Derek drooled and moaned at the thought, hips jerking uselessly. But he kept his hands at his sides, letting Stiles control when he could touch himself just like before.

Stiles pushed him back, tugging down at his jeans enough to expose his cock, just enough for that before he was yanking Derek's head forward to fuck his mouth roughly. "I bet you're already wet just thinking about it. So ready to take a knot again."

Derek moaned around Stiles' dick at that. The kid tightened the the leash around his neck and ground down into his throat for wet, choking noises that he couldn't stop. His eyes rolled back at the lack of oxygen as it continued, but thankfully Stiles pulled out to slap his wet dick against Derek's face as he gasped for air.

"I'm gonna find you a big dog," Stiles assured him, jerking himself off as he pressed the head of his cock all over Derek's face to mark him up with oozing precum. "Fill you up enough that you're gonna be gaping afterwards."

His breathing picked up, hand moving faster. And Derek opened his mouth up in a daze, waiting for what Stiles was going to give him.

"Fucking little dogslut," Stiles groaned, splattering Derek's face and mouth with cum.

As long as Derek got what he needed, that part didn't matter. Not when it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
